gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Home (Sezon Szósty)
Home '''z repertuaru ''Edward Sharpe i Magnetic Zeros ''pojawia się w drugim odcinku, sezonu szóstego, Homecoming. Jest śpiewana przez Artie'go, Brittany, Kurt'a, Madison, Mason'a, Puck'a, Quinn, Rachel, Santanę, Spencer'a, and Tinę. Tekst piosenki: '''Rachel (New Directions): (Hey) Alabama, Arkansas | Alabama, Arkansas I do love my Ma and Pa | Kochanych mam rodziców Not the way that I do love you | Ale Tobie nie dorównują Kurt (New Directions): (Hey) Well, holy moly, me, oh, my | Kurcze, o boże You're the apple of my eye | Jesteś oczkiem w mej głowie Girl, I've never loved one like you | Nikt tobie nie dorównuje Santana (New Directions): (Ho) Man, oh, man, you're my best friend | Jesteś mym najlepszym przyjacielem I'll scream it to the nothingness | Wykrzyczę to w nicość (z Brittany: There ain't nothing that I need) | Jestem kompletna Artie z Tiną (New Directions): (Ho) Well, hot and heavy pumpkin pie | Wielkie ciasto dyniowe Chocolate candy, my, oh, my | Czekoladowe cukierki, o boże Puck z Quinn: There ain't nothing please me more than you | Nic Cię nie zastąpi Tina z Puck'iem i New Directions (New Directions): (Hey) Home, let me come home | Pozwólcie mi wrócić do domu Home is wherever I'm with you | Mój dom jest przy nim (Hey) Home, let me come home | Pozwólcie mi wrócić do domu Home is wherever I'm with you | Mój dom jest przy nim New Directions: Ho, ho, ho, ho | Ho, ho, ho, ho Santana z Puck'iem: La, la, la, la | La, la, la, la Take me home | Zabierz mnie do domu (Santana: Daddy) (Puck: Momma) I'm coming home | Tatusiu, mamo, wracam do domu Mason (New Directions): (Hey) I'll follow you into the park | Przez cały park Through the jungle, through the dark | W dżunglę, w najciemniejszą noc, pójdę za tobą Girl, I've never loved one like you | Nikt tobie nie dorównuję Madison (New Directions): (Hey) Moats and boats and waterfalls | Fosy, statki, wodospady Alleyways and payphone calls | Zaułki, budki telefoniczne I've been everywhere with you (Mason: Hey, that's true) '''| Tam się działa nasza historia (Prawda) '''Spencer (New Directions): (Hey) Laugh until we think (z Santaną: we'll die) | Śmieliśmy się, aż do utraty tchu Barefoot on a (z Santanż: summer night) | W tą beztroską letnią noc Never could be sweeter than with you | Z tobą było tak dobrze Madison (New Directions): (Hey) And in the streets we run afree | Po ulicach biegaliśmy Like it's | Tylko Madison z Mason'em: (Madison: Only) You and me | Ty i ja Geez, you're something to see | Jesteś nieziemska Santana z Puck i New Directions (New Directions): (Hey) Home, let me come home | Pozwólcie mi wrócić do domu Home is wherever I'm with you | Mój dom jest przy nim (Hey) Home, let me come home | Pozwólcie mi wrócić do domu Home is wherever I'm with you | Mój dom jest przy nim New Directions: Hey, hey | Hej, hej Santana z Tiną i New Directions: (Hey) Home, let me come home | Pozwólcie mi wrócić do domu Home is wherever I'm with you | Mój dom jest przy nim (Hey) Home, let me come home | Pozwólcie mi wrócić do domu Home is when I'm alone with you | Tylko z tobą jestem w domu Santana z Kurt'em, Rachel i New Directions: Alabama, Arkansas | Alabama, Arkansas I do love my Ma and Pa | Kochanych mam rodziców Moats and boats and waterfalls | Fosy, statki, wodospady Rachel i Santana z New Directions: Home is when I’m alone with you | Tylko z tobą... Ciekawostki: *W tej piosence śpiewa największa liczba solistów - 11. Poprzednimi numerami z 10 solistami było Do They Know It's Christmas?, We've Got Tonite, and Take On Me. ''''Galeria: Glee home.png Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 6 Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Homecoming Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez New Directions Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Artie'go Abram'sa Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Brittany Pierce Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Kurta Hummela Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Quinn Fabray Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Santanę Lopez Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Tinę Cohen-Chang Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Noah Puckerman'a